Lumière
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: J'ai réalisé mon rêve, enfin...


Hello minna !

En regardant Bakugan Gundalian Invaders je me suis rendue compte que Ren est un personnage très profond et –même s'il ne le montre pas trop- sensible, j'ai donc voulu écrire ce petit texte qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

Je suis aussi heureuse de me rendre compte que je ne suis que la deuxième à poster sur Bakugan en français ^^ !

Disclaimer : Bakugan ne m'appartient pas hélas.

Bonne lecture !

Ça y était.

Ils avaient réussis.

Ils avaient réussis à mettre Barodius et les autres hors d'état de nuire, ils avaient sauvés Neathia du danger des Gundaliens. Toute l'équipe des Combattants d'Elite fêtait joyeusement leur victoire, savourant leurs derniers moments aux cotés des Neathiens, discutant, riant autour d'un verre. Mais Ren lui, n'était pas de cœur à faire la fête, il restait dans son coin un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

- Ren ça va ? Demanda Marucho.

- T'as pas l'air content, y a un problème ? S'inquiéta légèrement Dan.

- Non non, tout va bien ! Affirma le blanc. C'est juste que…

Il se tut, il se sentait ridicule de penser une telle chose, mais ça comptait tellement pour lui…

Il laissa le silence planer un instant avant de lâcher en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je reviens dans un moment.

Il marcha doucement, quittant le palais et bientôt les terres de Neathia.

'_C'est juste que j'aimerais voir le coucher de soleil sur Gundalia, avant de m'en aller…_'

En effet, il avait choisi de vivre sur terre, avec ses amis (1), ils étaient tout pour lui et il ne pouvait se passer d'eux.

Il arriva enfin là où il souhaitait, une immense falaise d'où on pouvait observer le crépuscule dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder, il décida de marcher encore un peu lorsqu'il aperçut l'entrée d'une grotte. Poussé par la curiosité il s'y engouffra, et découvrit avec amertume qu'elle menait sous terre, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus y retourner.

Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il vit une petite fille admirant une luciole posée sur son index (2). Il reprit son apparence Gundalienne pour ne pas l'effrayer (3) et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit soin de la détailler une fois plus près. C'était une petite fille d'à peine six ans aux longs cheveux bruns, la peau bleuâtre et toutes les caractéristiques du pays. Il s'assit près d'elle et engagea la parole :

- Salut !

Elle paru surprise, mais troqua bien vite son air ahuri par un beau sourire et un éclat de joie dans les yeux.

- Salut !

- Je m'appelle Ren, et toi ?

- Moi c'est Nina (4) !

- Ravi de te connaitre Nina !

- Moi aussi ! Enfin j'crois ! Ca veut dire quoi « Ravi » ?

Le blanc rit légèrement et entreprit d'expliquer à la petite :

- Ca veut dire content.

- Ah ? Alors ravie de te connaitre Ren-nii-chan !

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement, elle était vraiment adorable. Puis soudain quelque chose le frappa :

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Car oui, l'endroit ne donnait aucun signe de vie à part cette petite fille.

- On m'a dit de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'un monsieur vienne me chercher.

Le blanc perdit son sourire, elle parlait sûrement de Barodius qui serait venu la chercher lorsqu'il aurait eut besoin d'elle, comme il avait fait avec lui.

- Ren-nii-chan ?

- Oui ?

- C'est toi le monsieur qui devait venir me chercher ?

Surprit, le jeune homme se retourna vers la brune, elle le regardait les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Il sourit alors doucement, et murmura :

- Oui.

Comme il en avait tant rêvé avant, que quelqu'un vienne le sortir des ténèbres, il pouvait clairement voir tout le bonheur de la petite fille qui se jeta à son cou.

- Hé doucement…

- Merci.

- …De rien.

En voyant la luciole voler au dessus d'eux, le blanc se rappela son coucher de soleil et dit à Nina :

- J'aimerais te montrer un truc, tu viens ?

- Oh oui !

Ils sortirent alors de sous terre. Il fallut au moins une minute à la petite pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, et donc marcha à l'aveuglette derrière Ren qui les conduisit à la falaise précédemment marquée comme endroit idéal.

Ce qu'elle vit la fascina, le crépuscule était vraiment magnifique, baignant la forêt derrière eux d'un doux orange. Sans parler du ciel multicolore au-dessus d'eux.

L'émotion ne manqua pas non plus du coté de Ren qui ne put empêcher quelques larmes de joies de couler le long de ses joues grisâtres.

- Pourquoi tu pleurs Ren-nii-chan ?

- Parce que je suis heureux.

- Mais quand on est heureux on ne pleure pas !

Le blanc ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Bien sûr que si, on appelle ça des larmes de joie.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi tu es heureux ?

- …Parce que j'ai réalisé mon rêve…

'_Notre rêve, à moi et Linehalt, de vivre dans la lumière..._'.

FIN.

(1) Je n'ai pas encore vu la fin de Gundalian Invaders donc c'est possible que ça soit pas vrai (ce qui est presque sûr).

(2) Tout le monde se souvient de l'épisode 24, non ?

(3) Petite remarque personnelle : pour moi il risquerait de faire plus peur en Gundalien qu'en humain xD.

(4) Clin d'œil à Nina Tucker de Fullmetal Alchemist qui ressemble beaucoup à mon OC (paix à son âme, la pauvre…)

Voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ^^ ! En tout cas j'y ai mis du cœur en l'écrivant ! (Je me suis sentie obligée de le faire pleurer pour finir en beauté ^^).

Reviews ?


End file.
